One type of insulation displacement connector includes an insulative body and contacts mounted in the body and having insulation displacement ends projecting from the upper surface of the body. A ribbon cable or group of discrete wires is laid over the insulation displacement ends of the contacts, and a cap is placed over the cable and pressed down. When the cap is pressed sufficiently to latch to the body, the wires of the ribbon cable will have been terminated, or connected, to the contacts.
In many applications, a strain relief apparatus is required to securely hold the cable or wires to the connector at a location between the contacts and the long cable portion extending from the connector. Previously, separate screwtightened clamps or the like were used to squeeze the cable against the connector location after the cap had been latched to the body. However, a cap and body which provided strain relief as the cap was depressed, without the need for separate parts to be separately fastened and without increasing the height of the connector, would be of considerable value.